naruto_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Hiroya Oda
Hiroya Oda (ひろや おだ, Oda Hiroya) is a shinobi from Akikogakure, and the teammate of Konomi and Genji on Team Itsuko. Background Early Life Hiroya had an average life, leading up to his graduation from the academy. The main difference that he had from the others there was that he was incredibly lazy, often either sleeping in class or just not paying attention. After his first two years at the academy, Hiroya met Genji and Konomi, who would become his first friends. Hiroya says that Konomi and Genji have not changed from the day he met them, and it's part of the reason why Genji remains his closest friend, and Konomi his first and only crush; He never wants them to change, finding them perfect. After meeting the two of them, Hiroya began trying harder in his lessons, despite it not being by much, himself still being incredibly lazy. Hiroya did so because he hoped to get graduate and get into a team with Genji and Konomi, hoping to impress the latter, having feelings for her. While he did manage to get into a team with the two, he has yet to get into a relationship with Konomi. Despite multiple failures, many which have resulted in insults, threats and physical violence, Hiroya is adamant that his perseverance will one day pay off, even going as far as to refer to her as his 'one-true-love'. Personality Hiroya is an incredibly childish individual. Often exaggerating events completely or describing them in ways which make them sound way more extreme than they actually were. He is usually found hanging around with his best friend Genji, or trying to impress his crush Konomi in some way. He enjoys just sitting around talking, and likes to tell stories. Despite his laziness, Hiroya can be incredibly active during missions, often rushing in without giving anything a second thought. Under Hiroya's childish personality, however, is hidden a much more perverted side, something he takes from his parents. This has been shown twice; once when he expressed disappointment in not being able to spy on Konomi showering, and a second time with the fact he has stolen some of Konomi's underwear before, which he keeps hidden away and refers to as his 'hidden wonders'. Appearance Hiroya has fair skin and short messy white hair with bangs swept to the side. His eyes are bright green, and he is of average height. He wears a simple light purple shirt, combined with grey pants and shinobi sandals. His forehead protector, when worn, is usually tilted at an angle, and bandages are usually wrapped around his lower arms and hands. Abilities Hiroya has no special abilities, but he is a rather capable fighter. He can hold his own by himself, and often relies on combining his water release with konomi's lightning release in battle. Hiroya isn't very skilled in taijutsu, genjutsu or kenjutsu, but he is at least able to block attacks and use simple tools like kunai. Part II New Era Trivia * Hiroya's father was the one that taught him the Transparent Escape Technique * Hiroya refers to the times he has taken underwear from Konomi as 'going on panty-raids', once again something he learned from his father Quotes